Broken
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: It's been ten years since Sesshoumaru and Kagome became mates. But their 'happily ever after' hasn't exactly gone as planned, and Kagome is forced to turn to someone that she had never expected to have to ask for help again. SessKag DISCONTINUED
1. Lady of the Western Lands

LL: *peeking out from behind B0b* Umm, hi, long time no see. *ducks as reviewers attack with various versions of 'No shit!!!'* I know, I know, it's been forever since Promises ended, but in my defense, I've had a really busy summer.  First I went to A-kon (where I got a Miroku plushie, they didn't have any Sesshou ones .), then three days after I got back I went on vacation for a week where I was without a computer and a connection to the internet, and then I came back and went to summer school.  But most importantly … Adult Swim STOPPED PLAYING INU-YASHA!!!  I was totally without any inspiration.  So it's all their fault!  (But don't kill them because then the new eps will stop coming.  You can wait to send the assassins after they finish showing IY altogether.)

Anyway, I finally finished this chapter, and I'll probably have some time to write since I'll be putting off reading the most boring books that are required for my American Fiction class (Mom, if you are reading this, I'm just kidding – don't kill me.)  I'm not very happy with this chapter though; I wrote it in three sections, so it might be a little bit disjointed.

One more thing (or two, or three, you know this is going to be one of those never ending A/Ns), I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Promises.  I have over 700 now, which is way more than I ever expected.  I really appreciate your appreciation and support, and I'm not just saying that.  I'm a creative writing major and I hope to be a novelist someday, so it's really nice to know that people like my work.  Thank you all so much!  I was reading through my reviews and now I feel really guilty for making you all wait so long. ^_^;  So without out further ado, here it is (finally)!

Edit 2003/9/13: I can't believe I forgot about Shippou and Omura (Sesshou's ally on To-shima, if you've forgotten)!!!  In light of this, I've made some major revisions, starting around the meeting with the counsel.  Please go back and read from there, or you might become a little confused later on.

Broken

Chapter 1: Lady of the Western Lands

Rage.

Jaken could practically taste it in the surrounding air.  Sneaking a peak at his mistress, the toad demon swore that his heart did a flip from fear.  Her irises were glowing a vibrant red, and a near visible aura of anger flickered around her thin form as she stared at the source of her fury.  There was only one other time that the toady had ever felt this threatened by her: nearly ten years ago when she had first set foot into the castle.  Those had been better times indeed.

"Kagome-sama," Jaken began hesitantly, praying that he wasn't about to get smoked.  "It's just a cat."

The woman growled, surprisingly animalistic for someone that was supposedly human.  And the unfortunate Jaken found himself dangling three feet above the ground, looking into the eyes of a very pissed off Kagome.  "My **daughter** was with that cat," she hissed, hurling him down to land beside the mangled black form of the family pet.  Suddenly, she sighed, and it was as if she had never been angry.  Her hand went to her temple, and she sank to the ground with a sigh.

Jaken stood and waddled over to his mistress, laying a light hand on her shoulder.  "Are you all right, Kagome-sama?"

She sighed again, her fingers reaching out to brush the fur of the dead cat.  "Send two of the guards to look for her.  And have someone bury that."  She stood, refusing to look at the animal, instead turning her gaze towards the stone walls of the fortress.  "Find out why she was out here on her own; I know she knows better than that.  I want someone explaining to me why they weren't watching her before dusk, you understand?"

The toad demon paled, "I wasn't supposed to be watching her today," he squeaked, feeling a swell of pity for whoever was supposed to have been.

"I know."  She paused for a moment, clenching her fist.  Hesitantly, as if she was afraid to say the words, she whispered, "Make sure they look for a body."

Jaken jumped at the insinuation.  "Are you sure she was out here?" he asked.  Kagome wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but still, he had to make sure for himself.  In response, the woman thrust a ripped piece of fabric at him.

"I found it just before you came."  The toad took the fabric, feeling sick as he realized that it was a piece of the kimono that the girl had been wearing.  "Was there something you came to tell me?" Kagome continued, breaking into his thoughts.

"Uhh, yes m'Lady.  The ambassadors from Lord Dokan are here.  They wish to speak with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome pursed her lips in thought.  "Tell them that he is out, and I will be there shortly.  And send Rin to serve them some tea."  Jaken nodded; Rin had become quite a useful spy over the years within the household, often posing as one of the servants.

"As you wish, m'Lady."

"Thank you Jaken."  Recognizing the dismissal, the toad demon scurried off, leaving Kagome to sink down to the ground and sob in peace.

***

Kagome slipped over the garden wall with ease, resolving to speak to the guards about the lapse in security.  From the garden, it was only a short sprint to her room, which took her all of five seconds before she was inside with the door shut firmly behind her.  Shedding her casual clothes in a line leading toward her closet, the woman picked out something more appropriate for a meeting with ambassadors.  Stopping at the polished silver circle that served as a mirror, Kagome glanced at herself.

"Shit," she muttered, wiping at her eyes.  It didn't help much though.  With a choked off sob, the woman sank to the ground, shuddering as she tried to control herself.

Rin slid open the door carefully, taking in everything from a sobbing Kagome sitting in her underwear to the pile of clothes on the bed.  She shot her foster mother a sympathetic look and stepped in, shutting the door behind her.  Grabbing the under kimono from the pile of clothes, she slipped it over the woman's shoulders.

"Thank you Rin," Kagome sniffled, touching the girl's hand in gratitude.

The girl squeezed her shoulder.  "You know, Kagome-mama, you used to be modest."

She laughed weakly at that.  "Not according to Inu-Yasha."  With a sigh, she stood, slipping her arms into the kimono.  For a moment, she paused, staring off into space.  "What am I going to do Rin-chan?"

The girl blinked at the sudden question and picked up the next kimono, sliding it onto Kagome's shoulders before hugging her lightly.  "You are going to wash your face and get dressed and go to your meeting.  Deal with one thing at a time."

The woman straightened, turning to look at the girl with a surprised expression.  "When did you grow up?"

Rin snorted, "I am seventeen you know."

"Really?"  Kagome frowned in thought, "Has it been that long?"

"This immortality thing is really getting to you.  You're almost as bad as Sesshoumaru-sama."  As soon as she said the words, Rin gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.  "I'm sorry, Kagome-mama."

Kagome smiled weakly.  "It's all right, Rin-chan," she said.  "It's about lunchtime, why don't you go…"  Kagome trailed off as the girl nodded quickly.  "Oh, do you know where Ikkitousen is?"

As if on cue, the door burst open and a small white blur shot across the room, attaching itself to Kagome.  A horrified maid stuttered apologies from the doorway, and, at a look from Kagome, Rin ushered her out and shut the door behind them.

Kagome hardly noticed when they left, too busy trying to pry her son's arms from around her legs.  Once she managed to, she knelt down and picked the boy up, which transferred his grip to around her neck.  She stood, picking him up, and winced as she realized he was sobbing.

"Now, now," she said gently, "That's enough of that; you're getting me all wet."  Pulling him away from her soggy shoulder, she wiped the boy's tears away while unconsciously making sure that he was unhurt.  He was almost eight years old now; about the same age that Rin had been when she had mated Sesshoumaru.  His hair was an unusual shock of black and silver, a mix of both his parents, but he most definitely had her eyes.  His demon stripes matched Sesshoumaru's almost perfectly, except that the colors were darker so that the moon on his forehead was almost black and the rest were a bright red.

The boy sniffled, rubbing his nose.  "Sorry, Okaasama."  He wiggled a bit, and Kagome let him down.

"Now, what's wrong?"

Ikkitousen sniffled again.  "I want my imouto."

Kagome bit her lip and hugged her son, whispering in his ear.  "We'll get her back, I promise."  She sat back, taking the boy's shoulders and forcing him to look at her.  "There's nothing to be afraid of, you understand?"  He nodded, nibbling on his lower lip, and making Kagome smile.  "Now why don't you go find Tsuda-san and tell him that it's his job to guard you for the rest of the day.  I have to go talk to some people, but I'll come find you when I'm done."  The boy grinned slightly through his tears.  Tsuda was one of the guards who he had taken a special liking to.  Nodding so hard she thought his head would come off, the boy bounced out of the room to find his friend.

For some time, Kagome sat there, watching the spot her son had just vacated.  Finally, she shook herself, and rose to finish getting dressed.

***

To say she was pissed would have been an understatement.  Jaken and Koushin, Sesshoumaru's cousin and advisor, weren't exactly sure if there was a word that could accurately describe their Lady's temper at the moment, but they knew enough to keep a safe distance.

"It's astounding," Kagome spat as she stalked down the hall.  The two retainers followed at a safe distance, eying each other.

"Do you think she's all right?" Koushin whispered to Jaken.

"I'm fine," Kagome snapped, turning to glare at him.  Her irises were glowing red, however, contradicting her statement.  Koushin smiled back reassuringly, careful to maintain a safe distance between them.  Jaken had once spoke of a time when Kagome had been nothing more than a weak human, but the toad must have been dipping into the sake barrel or something, because that was obviously a lie.

Kagome grumbled and continued down the hall.  "Those idiots actually told me that I was not capable of performing in Sesshoumaru's place!  If it hadn't been for **me** we wouldn't have a treaty with Dokan-sama!"

Gathering his courage, Koushin stepped forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  "Everyone is aware of that Kagome-sama.  But they have a lord to answer to, and I'm sure that they are just covering their rear ends."  Kagome made a face, but she seemed to have calmed down a lot.  Koushin smiled, when she wasn't on the rampage, he was rather fond of his cousin.  "Now, shall we go see what the old ones want?"

"Of course."  Kagome swept off down the hall again, leaving the other two scrambling to catch up.

She stopped at an impressive set of huge wooden doors that led into the inner counsel hall that was reserved for matters of state where the elders were called in for advice.  Technically speaking, Sesshoumaru was completely in charge, but a panel of the other influential demons served as his advisors in political matters.  Since Sesshoumaru was by no means politically minded, Kagome had taken over that aspect of ruling their lands years ago.  Some of the elders weren't too happy with having a human woman in charge, but Kagome had long since given up being nice.

Gazing at the doors, Kagome wondered once again what they would ever do if there was an earthquake.  Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she focused instead on the men in front of her as Jaken and Koushin opened the doors and announced her presence.  She bowed slightly in response to their greeting and took her place on the dais.

It was only then that she noticed the pitiful bound figure as he was thrown before her by Zokuri – a younger member of the counsel.  Glancing around, she noticed that the others eyed the demon with varying degrees of disgust.

"Who is this?"

"A messenger m'Lady," Zokuri said, handing her a rolled piece of parchment.  She opened it and scanned the contents quickly.

With a hissed curse, she turned to the bound demon, who was beginning to doubt the tales of the Western Lady's iron self-control.  Her hand clenched around the parchment, which began to smolder.  "Who sent you?"  He gulped, but didn't reply, instead shooting pleading looks to the other counsel members.  "Very well, take him to the dungeon.  Perhaps he will be more talkative after a few days rotting in a cell."  Two guards stepped forward and began to drag the demon off.

Kagome ignored his yell as he fought his bonds and turned instead to the counsel members.  "Well?"

They eyed each other for a moment, and finally one of them spoke up.  "They want Sesshoumaru in return for your daughter, m'Lady."

"I **can** read, Seiri," Kagome snapped at the demon who had spoken.  He had been a counsel member since before Sesshoumaru's father had been lord, and disliked her the most out of the entire counsel.  If she wasn't sure that he was completely loyal to Sesshoumaru, Kagome would have removed him a long time ago.  "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Do you think they know?  About Sesshoumaru-sama?" a younger demon asked.

"All we can do is hope that they do not," Kentetsu added.  Though he had been around almost as long as Seiri, Kentetsu was Kagome's strongest supporter in the counsel.  "In any case, we don't have much time if we wish to save Zanka.  I've no doubt that they will uphold their threat if we do not meet with their demands."

"She may already have been killed," Seiri added.

Koushin stepped forward, "Only a fool would kill Sesshoumaru-sama's daughter.  Especially if they plan to use her for ransom."

"Perhaps," Seiri persisted.  "But perhaps they feel that Sesshoumaru will not bother to risk himself to save a worthless female."  The direction of the barb was not lost on the council, though most uncomfortably ignored it.

Kentetsu, however, did not.  "You should watch your tongue around our Lady, Seiri.  Do you so easily forget all that she has done for the Western Lands?"

"I forget nothing," the other demon snapped in reply.  "Especially how she…"

"Enough!" Kagome yelled just before the counsel could break into chaos.  "Unless you have something useful to say, Seiri," she snapped when the old demon opened his mouth to comment, "keep your trap shut."  She scanned the tense counsel while she continued.  "That goes for the rest of you as well.  Now is **not** the time to be arguing among ourselves."

The council members fell silent.  With one last glare around the room, Kagome swept out of the hall, the large doors banging shut behind her.

Outwardly, the woman seemed calm, if a little tense.  But underneath the strict façade she placed upon herself, Kagome was seething.  Anger warred with worry and fear.  Time grew short, and she feared there were little options open to her.

She turned the corner only to be stopped short by the arguing pair in the hallway.  It had seemed that one morning she had awoke and little Shippou had grown up.  Two years ago he had left upon finding a kitsune clan and taken a mate.  He was still young, yes, but like the humans in this time, demons wed early.  They lived half a day away with the rest of the kitsune clan; far enough away for Shippou to claim his independence from Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but not so far that he couldn't pop by for a visit.

"I need to see her now!" the fox was saying to a guard.  "It's very important…"

"And I am here."

Shippou whirled to face her, a wild expression painted on his face.  "Kagome-chan!"  She nodded, and the guard melted away.  Shippou had crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, and swept her into a fierce hug.  It was disconcerting because it made her realize exactly how tall the boy was.  But she slipped her arms around him without a fuss and squeezed back.  "I came as soon as I heard.  Why didn't you call for me?"

Kagome sighed, resting her head on his chest.  "Zanka's been kidnapped.  And I cannot erase from my mind the possibility that the two are linked."  She loosened herself from the kitsune's grasp so that she could look him in the eye.  "You have a new life Shippou, and a mate who's expecting.  I could not ask you to risk all that.  There would be little you could do anyway."

"Kagome…" Shippou shook himself, as if realizing that she was right.  "What of Omura?"

"Not here," the woman replied, gesturing for Shippou to follow her.  She led them into an empty meeting room and shut the door behind them, flicking her fingers to envelop them in an anti-eavesdropping spell.  Then she sat down next to the kitsune.  "We've received word that he is busy quelling a rebellion."

"All too convenient isn't it?  That your strongest ally would be otherwise occupied while such things happen here," Shippou said darkly.  Then he leaned forward, "What are you planning, Kagome?"

She started, "What makes you think I've got a plan?"

"I know that look in your eye."  Shippou continued before she could protest.  "You are going to go to him for help aren't you?"

Kagome looked away.  "There are few options left."

"He still loves you.  You realize that don't you?"

"Where is he, Shippou?"

"Why?" the kitsune cried.  "Why are you going back to him?  The first sign of trouble and you run to him like…"

"I have no choice!" Kagome yelled, slamming a fist onto the table.  It shuddered violently at the impact, though it just barely held.  "It sickens me, but I have to admit that he's the only one who can help.  He's the only one who can save my daughter."  She looked at Shippou then, a haunted look in her eyes.  "Please Shippou, where is Inu-Yasha?"

***

Kentetsu found her in her sitting room next to her bedchamber.  She didn't look up from the scrolls strewn about the floor around her, but he knew that she was aware of her presence.  "I am worried about Seiri, my Lady," he said by way of greeting.

"As am I," Kagome replied smoothly, "He's so frail, you know."

The demon sighed, "My Lady…"

"I appreciate your concern, Kentetsu-san.  But you worry too much; Seiri is just too old fashioned to accept me."

"He is a demon, my Lady, and as such he cannot possibly be 'old fashioned'."

Kagome looked up in surprise.  "You cannot possibly be suggesting…"  Kentetsu inclined his head solemnly.  For a moment, it seemed that Kagome was going to disagree with him, but she finally just shook her head and sighed.  "I'll have you know that I find this all very hard to believe; Seiri's loyalty has never been in question."

"Loyalty to Sesshoumaru-sama," Kentetsu pointed out, "But as you pointed out, he's not very fond of you."  The old demon sighed, "He will feel that he is doing everything in Sesshoumaru-sama's best interest."

Kagome snorted, but she seemed uncertain.  "I cannot accuse Seiri of treason without any proof.  He has been too loyal to my mate, and he is too powerful in the counsel."

Kentetsu bowed slightly, "I will take care of that, Kagome-sama."

"I have no knowledge of that if you are caught, you understand?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good."  Kagome turned back to the scrolls.  "Then I have one last favor to ask of you.  I believe that I have a solution to our problem, but it will require me to leave for a short while.  Can you look after things while I am gone?"

"Of course, my Lady," the old demon replied slowly.  "May I ask where you are going?"

"I believe I know someone who can help us."  The woman seemed unconcerned with what she was suggesting.  Kentetsu wasn't so sure she had a reason to be so blasé.

"You intend to bring the lord's brother here?" he said, a slight warning in his voice.  "Sesshoumaru-sama would not agree."

"Sesshoumaru is not making decisions," Kagome snapped.  "I am.  And I believe that Inu-Yasha can help rescue Zanka."

Kentetsu thought for a moment.  "Then you intend to disguise him as his brother to fulfill the ransom demands?"

She nodded.  "If there is anyone whom I can turn into a believable copy of Sesshoumaru, then it will be his brother."

"And what makes you think he will come?" asked the ever practical Kentetsu.

Kagome's eyes glittered dangerously.  "Oh, he'll come.  Either willingly or forced, he will come.  I will not let Inu-Yasha ruin my chances of saving my daughter."

***

Kagome took a moment to stop at the stones that marked Kaede's grave.  Not something a proper demon Lady would have done, to be sure, but it was hard to forget being human sometimes, especially when she wasn't exactly a demon anyway.

No book of spells or theories of magic had been able to explain what had happened to her when the jewel had finally been destroyed.  All she had was the word of four spirits to say that she was immortal.  Well, that and the fact that she hadn't aged a moment in almost ten years.  She and Sesshoumaru had spent a great deal of time trying to discover the true nature of her new powers, with little success.  Every time they had thought that they had figured out everything, she had come up with something new.  Eventually, they had decided that the power was variable, and that was the end of that.  There had been better things to do.

When she looked up, Kagome was no longer alone.

It was hard to believe that ten years had truly passed while looking at her companion.  The arrogant expression hadn't changed as he watched her silently from the God tree, his favorite place to sulk.  The only thing that had truly changed from her fondest memory of him was the swords that hung at his side.  One was a plain katana, most likely swiped from a samurai who no longer needed it.  The other, however … The other was the twin of the blade that hung carefully on the wall in her bedchamber.

So he had kept it all this time.

Standing, she drew herself up to her full height without taking her eyes from her opponent.  She watched him for a moment without saying anything.  Before she could open her mouth, he leapt down from the branch and strode forward until they were only a few feet apart.  "Kagome," he whispered, reaching out to touch her face as though to reassure himself that she was really there.  Kagome let him, hoping to cajole him into coming with her.  Suddenly, he stiffened, the expression in his eyes hardening.  He stepped back, snatching his hand away.  "What are you doing here?"

"Inu-Yasha," she said calmly, staring him directly in the eyes, "I need your help."

**

Okaasama – mother (very formal)

Imouto – little sister

Koushin – favorite courtier

Zokuri - subordinate

Kentetsu – wise man

Zanka – last flower remaining in bloom

**

Sesshy: So where the hell am I anyway?

LL: *absently* Oh, you're dead.

Sesshy: WHAT!!!

LL: Yea, you tripped and fell on a rusty nail and died of tetanus.

Sesshy: What a pathetic way to die!  How dare you kill I, Sesshoumaru, off like that! *pounces on LL*

LL: Ack!  I'm kidding, I'm kidding!! You're still alive and you'll find out more in the next chapter or so. *suddenly realizes the exact position they are in* Why Sesshou, I didn't realize you liked me so much.

Sesshy: AH! Get away from me you pervvy freak!! You've been taking lessons from Miroku haven't you?!?

Miroku: Hey, don't blame this one me.  I've been taking lessons from her.


	2. For My Friend

Fate's name is Takahashi-sensei.  I just work for her. Chapter 2: For My Friend 

Ten years was a much longer period of time that he had anticipated.  But now, as he watched the intruder enter his territory, Inu-Yasha found himself struck with the reality that things were simply not the same as they had been.

Perhaps if he visited Sango and Miroku more often, the steady flow of time would have been more apparent to the hanyou.  But the two lovebirds had settled down in the remains of Sango's village and were apparently repopulating the place by themselves.  When he had last visited, maybe four, no five years ago (kami, had it really been that long?), they had two sons and a daughter.  No doubt the number had increased since then; Sango seemed to like being pregnant for whatever reason, and Miroku certainly didn't mind getting her that way.  Bozo.  But who was he to talk?  They were happy, which was more that Inu-Yasha could say.

It was hard not to envy them.  But Inu-Yasha found his sanity in a promise he had made years ago.  Protecting this village where it had all began, where he had first met Kikyou in a vengeful search for the jewel.

Who could have guessed that things would turn out the way they had?  It had seemed like such a long time ago that he had been so sure of his love for Kikyou.  Then Kagome had appeared to turn his life into chaos before she left him.  And now she was back again.

Inu-Yasha was having a very hard time getting beyond that fact and onto the next logical question: why exactly she was back.  But he had dreamed about this moment, yearned for it in his waking moments.  Visions of Kagome throwing herself into his arms with a joyful cry danced in his head as he leapt down from the God tree.

Only, he was fooling himself.  Utterly.  This wasn't the Kagome he had loved, and it only took a glance to realize that.  He snatched away his treacherous hand and covered his lapse with a gruff, "What are you doing here?"

"Inu-Yasha."  He was stuck by the formality in her tone.  Kagome had never been formal with him; from the moment they had met she had acted as though they had known each other all their lives.  "I need your help."  She looked him in the eyes, and all Inu-Yasha wanted to do was grab her and whisper that everything would be all right.  But he held back, because those eyes were completely free of any emotion.

A sudden anger filled him, whether at himself or Kagome, he wasn't sure, but it was better than feeling hurt so he grabbed it.  "Feh.  What happened?  Your precious Sesshoumaru run out on you?"  The instant the words left his mouth, he knew they had been a mistake.

But Kagome merely narrowed her eyes in warning.  "Inu-Yasha, whatever else we may or may not have been, you are my friend.  You have always been my friend.  And I am asking you as a friend: will you help me?"  She sighed and let down her defenses, suddenly reminiscent of the girl he once knew.  "I **need** your help, Inu-Yasha.  You are the only one I can trust."

The hanyou gaped, even while he fought the instinct to go comfort her.  "You trust me?"

"I have always trusted you."  It didn't take a genius to see that Kagome was sincere; even Inu-Yasha could see it.

But he faltered, "I can't.  I promised Kaede that I would protect the village; I can't just leave it."

"The village will keep for a few days.  If we cannot accomplish our task by then, there is no point in you staying."  A touch of desperation crept into her voice with these words.  Inu-Yasha looked in the direction of the village for a moment, considering.

"Very well," he said finally.  The relief that flooded her features made it all worth it.

Kagome bowed, and her words came from the heart.  "I thank you, Inu-Yasha."

***

Inu-Yasha found himself impressed with Kagome's speed.  She wasn't as fast as Sesshoumaru, granted, but the hanyou found himself pushing to keep up with her.  However, she seemed to be pushing herself to the extent of her abilities, driven by an unseen force at her heels.  As a result, it didn't take that long to reach the castle, though it was well into the night by the time they did.

The guards at the gate seemed surprised at the arrival of their lady, almost like they expected her to be inside the castle, but they let them through after a few sharp words from Kagome in the demon language.  Inu-Yasha only knew a little of the language, but even so, it was obvious she wasn't complimenting them.

The hanyou had only vague memories of this castle, his best one was a blur of color as he had raced through in a last, desperate attempt to get Kagome back.  As she led him through the castle, preceded by bowing servants, Inu-Yasha became very certain of one thing.

Fate hated him.

Or perhaps, fate really, really liked him, but was just an evil sadist.

While Inu-Yasha tried to drown himself in self-pity, a young human woman, about eighteen or nineteen, appeared through a doorway to the side.  _Who is that?_  She was dressed too well to be a servant, that much was obvious, and her bow was more a greeting than a sign of respect.

"Kagome-sama, you're back!  Where did you…?"  She trailed off suddenly, having caught sight of Inu-Yasha.  Without warning, her cheeks flamed red, and she dropped into a bow perhaps lower than etiquette demanded to hide her face.

Inu-Yasha blinked at the reaction.  Women really were weird.  He turned to glance at Kagome for some explanation, only to find a smile teasing the corner of her lips.

"Rin," she said as the girl straightened, "This is my old friend Inu-Yasha.  He's Sesshoumaru-sama's half-brother."  Rin was careful to avoid eye contact as she dipped into another small bow.  Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha, "This is Sesshoumaru's ward, Rin.  You probably remember her."

Wait.  Was she that little kid who had always been following his brother around?  "Umm, nice to meet you … again.  Sorta," he mumbled.  For some strange reason, Rin smiled brightly at that.

"Shall I bring some tea?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, who realized he was expected to answer and shook his head.  "I think not, Rin.  But you can have someone prepare a guest room for Inu-Yasha-san."  The girl nodded and, with a polite good-bye, turned away.  Kagome caught her shoulder, and whispered something that Inu-Yasha had to strain to hear.  "And get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am."  And then Rin was gone.

Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome.  "So are you going to tell me what's going on **now**?"

The woman fidgeted, startlingly reminiscent of the girl who had first fallen through the well.  "Where should I start?" she asked, but her voice held none of the uncertainty of her actions.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

The woman nodded, no doubt having expected that question, and seemed to come to a decision.  "Come with me."  Something in her tone allowed no argument, so Inu-Yasha followed silently.

She led him into an entirely different section of the castle.  It was positioned so that it seemed secluded from the busier parts of Sesshoumaru's home.  And it was very close to where he had last seen Kagome.

The growl came the moment that she slid open the door.  Out of instinct, Inu-Yasha tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword as Kagome ushered him inside.  What happened next was almost too fast for him to follow.

Sesshoumaru attacked the moment he set foot in the room.  Because he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to do his brother any harm, not to mention that Kagome would probably kill him, he hesitated.  Just when he was sure that a very pissed and red-eyed brother of his was going to tear him to pieces, Sesshoumaru stopped.  Quite suddenly.  Which looked very painful.

And apparently the confusion was causing him to shut down.  _Ok, focus Inu-Yasha.  What just happened?_

Sesshoumaru was sitting on a futon in what looked to be his bedroom.  Growling.  And generally spitting mad.  It did not escape Inu-Yasha's notice that this was all extremely out of character for his brother.

"He's growling at me," Kagome said suddenly.  The hanyou turned to look at her and try and decide if she was crazy or not.  The woman was pressed tightly against the now closed door, her hands behind her, no doubt gripping the handle, and watching her mate with a slightly saddened expression.

"Why?" was all he could come up with, when he really wanted to grab her and take her as far away from her source of distress as possible.  On an impulse, he turned back to his brother, who didn't appear to have understood a word they had said.

"Three months ago, he attacked me and our children without reason," she explained, pressing herself closer to the door as Sesshoumaru's growling became louder.  "I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't snap him out of it.  So I sealed him to the bed while I looked for a cure.  But…" Inu-Yasha nodded.  Knowing Kagome, she had done little else for the past three months.  If she hadn't found anything by now, then it was unlikely she would.

"It's some sort of spell," he said, thinking aloud.

Kagome nodded, "I don't even know what kind, or how it was cast upon him.  I've never seen anything like this before.  He hasn't said a word since, only growled."

"And he's trying to kill everyone?"

"Not everyone.  He was only after me and the children; that much was obvious.  But the only one he will let near him is Rin."

Inu-Yasha blinked, thinking of the timid, well-mannered young woman.  "Why Rin?"

"I don't know.  But Inu-Yasha," Kagome turned and took the hanyou's hand, "this must never get out, you understand?  If our enemies were to find out that Sesshoumaru had gone mad, they wouldn't hesitate to attack at once."

"No one will hear from me," Inu-Yasha replied, squeezing her hand lightly.  He glanced back at the still growling Sesshoumaru, "Let's get out of here, huh?"  And without waiting for her reply, he opened the door and led her through.  They were halfway down the hall before Kagome gathered herself and stopped.

"This is your room," she said, gesturing toward the door.  "I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep…"

Inu-Yasha swept her into a fierce hug suddenly.  "Let me help Kagome."  The woman nodded as best she could while being squashed against his chest, politely ignoring the fact that she had asked him for help in the first place.  "I bet I can snap Sesshoumaru out of that spell if you give me a little time."

Kagome stepped back, wide-eyed and looking very vulnerable.  "Do you really think you can?"

"I can try.  Besides, I'm his brother; if anyone can do it then I can."  Inu-Yasha was a touch confused as he had assumed that this was why Kagome had brought him here in the first place.

She was silent; her head hung down, bangs obscuring her face.  It was quiet, in the wee hours of the morning.  Almost like Inu-Yasha and Kagome were alone.  Carefully, the hanyou slid a hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards.  She was crying, silent tears slid down her cheeks like silver streams reflecting the moonlight.

Without a word, he wiped her cheeks with a gentle clawed finger.  "Inu-Yasha," she whispered, wistfully, so softly that he could barely hear.  The hanyou lowered his head down, until their lips were almost touching.  He could smell her scent; it was spicier, laden so heavily with the tang of magic that he could barely recognize it.  But just barely there, underneath the spice, was the smell of Kagome.  The smell that had woken him from death all those years ago.

He closed his eyes, leaning closer.

Down the hall, Sesshoumaru barked suddenly, the echo racing back and fourth down the hall.  Kagome jerked, and pulled herself away from him, wide-eyed.  "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha, but…"

"I know."  He didn't want to hear her say it.  He didn't want to hear that she loved his brother, a fact that had haunted him for ten years.

There was nothing else to say.  Kagome walked away.

And he let her.

***

"So how long is Inu-Yasha-sama going to be staying?" Rin asked the next morning at breakfast.

Kagome willed herself not to choke and set down her tea before answering.  "I'm not sure."  She turned slightly to look at the girl, who was very intent on her food.  "Why do you ask?"

Rin turned redder than a beet and fiddled with her chopsticks.  "Umm, well, he seems nice and all, and … stop laughing, Kagome-mama!"

"You've got a crush on him," the woman cackled.

"I do not!"

Kagome put a solemn hand on the girl's shoulder.  "Yes you do.  Trust me.  After all, he's cute, and …well, not exactly charming…"

Rin moaned, burying her face in her hands, "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be so mad."

"Now what makes you say that?" Kagome asked kindly.  Granted, it was true.  When Sesshoumaru got back to normal, he was going to be furious.

Kagome paused.  When…  Yea, **when** Sesshou got better.

"Oh please, Kagome.  He totally flipped when he found out I was seeing Akito-kun, and he didn't even have anything against **him**."  Rin groaned again, "Besides, I'm not even sure that Inu-Yasha feels the same way."

Kagome smiled.  That part was easy enough.  "Sure he does; he just doesn't realize it yet," she winked at Rin just as the object of their discussion walked in yawning.  "Good morning Inu-Yasha."

"Mmph."  Inu-Yasha never had been a morning person, but she didn't miss the uncomfortable look he shot her.  Kagome smiled and stood.  Rin shot her a frantic glance.

"I'm just gonna go change.  I'll see you after breakfast, Inu-Yasha."  With a wink at Rin, Kagome left.  _Kagome, you naughty matchmaker you._  The woman smiled to herself.  Bringing Inu-Yasha here might have been a better idea than she had thought.

***

"I thought you were going to change," Inu-Yasha asked later after he had fully woken up (and scarfed down enough food too feed a small village).

Kagome blinked, "I did.  Can't you tell?"  Apparently deciding that the subtleties of women's fashion were way beyond his comprehension, the hanyou let it go.

"You said you wanted to talk," was all he said in reply.

Kagome sighed.  "I didn't get a chance to tell you the whole story last night," she began hesitantly.  When she looked up at him, Inu-Yasha was listening patiently.  Encouraged, she continued.  "My youngest, Zanka, has been kidnapped.  The kidnappers want a trade: Sesshoumaru for my daughter.  But with Sesshoumaru in his condition…" she trailed off as Inu-Yasha tensed, watching a nearby servant warily.

Kagome laughed lightly, "You need not worry about the servants, Inu-Yasha.  They are voluntarily mute."

The hanyou looked confused.  "What do you mean?"

"Voluntarily mute."  Kagome's eyes sparkled dangerously as she spoke, "They keep their mouths shut, lest they become mute for real.  How else do you think we have managed to keep Sesshoumaru's condition a secret for so long?"

Inu-Yasha looked disturbed.  "You changed, Kagome."

"You haven't."  Kagome smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  "This is the demon world, Inu-Yasha; it is much different.  I had to change, if only to survive, and to teach my children to do the same."

Inu-Yasha nodded; it made sense, even if it didn't quite sit well.  It was harder here, tougher to survive.  He knew that there were those who waited for the chance to jump on the weak, more so that among the humans, and that was saying something.  The hanyou cleared his throat, "So why did you bring me here, Kagome?"

"I want you to take Sesshoumaru's place.  If you can't get him back."

The hanyou considered it.  There was no room for argument in Kagome's tone, and he wouldn't let hatred for his brother risk Kagome's daughter's life.  "How long do we have?"

"Three days."

Inu-Yasha nodded grimly.  "Then I'd better get to work."

***

"This is a dangerous game, Neishin.  I hope you know what you are doing."

"Don't worry Uncle.  Sesshoumaru's time is up."

"You should kill the girl now.  We both know that Sesshoumaru will not be able to fulfill the terms of the ransom."

The demon turned swiftly to the enchanted mirror that served as a communication portal.  "I did not ask for your advice!" he hissed.  "The plan is flawless.  No matter what Kagome does, she cannot bring Sesshoumaru to me in time."

"You underestimate the Lady."

A sudden crash heralded the shattering of the mirror as the demon stomped away.

*

Neishin - traitor

*

Sesshy: *fuming* Rin! I wanna talk to you RIGHT NOW!

LL: Rin's not here, hun.

J0rge: Actually... *eight-year-old Rin pops in*

Rin: *glomps Sesshy*  Sesshoumaru-sama!  Rin found you!  Rin was worried, cause you've been gone a million billion years!!

Sesshy: Rin, please tell me that you do not like my brother.

Rin: Who?

LL: *pulls out picture* This cute - if obnoxious - hunk of dog boy.

Rin: Ewww, boys have cooties!

Okies, **really important stuff**:

I've started a website http:// www.geocities.com/ landladyoftheuniverse (sans spaces, cause FFN is anal about URLs), called Better Writing, containing advice on how to write better fanfics (as if you hadn't already figured that out).  It's still a work in progress, but check it out anyway, and let me know what you think so far. ^_^

Check my livejournal: http:// www.livejournal.com/ users/ uchuunoyanushi for updates, along with some really random stuff. -_-;

I'm also dusting of my mailing list for those of you who want alerts when I update.  Suscribe by sending a blank e-mail to ellycian-subscribe@yahoogroups.com.  Any other comments and whatnot can be sent to landladyoftheuniverse@yahoo.com.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!


End file.
